Talk:Owenguy101's TDI camp
How many people can we be? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 21:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The closest is two. You can be yourself. Some people can be some of the staff. Owenguy101 21:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Reminder that this is the last day to sign up. But if you really wanted to join my camp, I'll give you extra time. The first challenge is Wednesday. Owenguy101 19:35, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Is it tooooo late? I think it is... V.V :( User:2-D aka Codaa5 00:42, 5 April 2009 (UTC) How much stuff did everyone wrote while I wasn't there?! *faints*. Owenguy101 00:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) a lot, mate!-Ezekielguy I think I'm going to faint. *falls on floor*. Owenguy101 01:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) tee hee... awlright, darling!-Ezekielguy So can I join? User:2-D aka Codaa5 01:14, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll let you join. Only because you wanted too. Owenguy101 01:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC) can we say snazzy Gorillaz phrases on the camp too?-Ezekielguy I don't know who Gorillaz is but you can if you want. Owenguy101 01:25, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Please let me join i just joined wikja and i would like to be in this one please -Kenzen11 Owner of Total Drama Forest Who did the picture that's on the top of the page? Owenguy101 21:32, 5 April 2009 ( When is this due? Can i dude PLEASE --Kenzen11 22:36, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Awwww man, I missed signups... :-( --Tdifan1234 00:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Well at least you weren't the first to go! Usitgz 01:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) hey, I'm not usually on on school days I'm just sick today so can someone take over when I'm not hre?-Ezekielguy I will if you trust me. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 19:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) thankies. just don't make me look bad, OK?-Ezekielguy Of course not! Can you describe your personality real quick for me? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 19:43, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I'm goofy and I like uh... friends. I'm a huge nerd and I like the Office, The hobbit and uh, (duh!) TDI and TDA! I don't like Trent and one my most commen traits is being one of the youngest people on wiki at 10 years old.-Ezekielguy The pictures are gone and the page is mixed up! What happened! Owenguy101 18:11, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I might make a playa des losers place soon for the voted off people. Is that good? Owenguy101 00:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Wait a little bit. It isn't really useful until 5 peaople are gone. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I would probably do it when I'm ready. Owenguy101 00:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I want the rich text editor back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--The Owester Say hi 22:56, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Who's entry is Gwen=piglet? Because I made that pic! Look at who uploaded it! It was me! Anonymos 00:38, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I noticed that too! (12 seconds ago) How odd... --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 00:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Weird... But do you know who's entry it is? Cause I'm not even in this camp. Anonymos 00:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I thought you did it.--The Owester Say hi 00:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) First, I'm not in this camp. Second, I didn't do it, and I don't know who did. Is it possible to discover who did it? Anonymos 00:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorrel did it. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sorrel's gonna pay. Mmmm-hmmm. Anonymos 00:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Oh boy! I smell trouble. [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:47, 30 April 2009 (UTC) That is cheating. Let's not accuse Sorrel, just ask if it was her. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Hablais! 00:47, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Fine... But if it was, then can I make her pay? Mmmmmm-hmmmmm? Anonymos 00:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) O.o did sunshine have a baby? O.O Or is she going to steal my nalyd from me. *Grabs my minime* MINE!-Redf;are. But Flarey aren't you a dude???--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 22:11, 24 May 2009 (UTC)